My Fear Factor
by DamianSasuke
Summary: What can you do when you've been tortured for the last 6 years of your life. Sasu/Naru.


_**A/N: Personal Fiction Writing I did this for a bit of college course work, but i've changed it into a Sasu/Naru story. I hope you like it.**_

'The Fear Factor'

Sitting in this cold, desolate room. Shivering, shaking, and screaming. The sound of pain everywhere. Bouncing off every wall in this hell hole. I can hear their shrieks and squeals of pain. I want to help, but I know I can't. The heavy metal doors to the rooms creak and groan. The screams are getting louder now. I know 'he's' coming round. He's the only one allowed in here though. Apart from the boss himself.

The chains around my wrists rattle and clang. Cutting into my flesh like hot knives through butter. The feeling of the warm crimson liquid running down my arms feels as painful as getting my arms sliced itself. The floor's no better. The cold stone floor. It's freezing here. My body's curled up as small as it can be, just to get some warmth. The thin cloth cover my body was dirty. The floor looked cleaner. I was no better. I was covered in dirt and grime as well.

"Please God Take Me Now" I begged quietly. Would he hear my cry for help? Or would he ignore it? Well, I know the answer to that anyway. He'd leave me here to rot. Like he has for the last 6 years already. What did I do to deserve this? I was happy. My family loved me. I had a nice home life. Why was I here?

The sound of metal being dragged across a stone surface pulled me from me thoughts. But I wish they didn't. The sound of 'him' coming in was like death to me. How could someone so pure turn out the way he did. I remember laughing and playing together. But that's in the past. The door to my 'room' closed with a deathly slam. I could hear the footsteps he was waking towards me. Like the ticking of a clock bringing more pain with each tick. And this clock just struck 12.

He was standing in front of me with that long black trench coat that he wears. The hood was up but I still knew who he was. He also had on half a mask. Just to cover the top half of his face. I always thought that his face was the best part of him. I honestly don't blame him. He's just doing his job. As painful as it was to say that, but it's true.

From my position on the floor, my head was bowed down. I couldn't look at him. It kills me each time I see him. The sound of rustling could be heard, my sobs were quiet, but still there. The cold touch on my cheek spelt 'death'. His fingers slowly, softly stroked my cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. Tears stinging the slightly open wounds on my face. "Please. Let me go. You can come with me. Naruto, Please." My voice cracking. I knew there was no hope. He's scared of what his boss would do. I looked up into his eyes. Those blue eyes used to have a sparkle to them. They used to be filled with joy and happiness. Now sadness and pain.

"Sasuke. You know I can't. Please don't make this any harder than it already is." Naruto begged me. His cold lips kissed my other cheek. The pain my heart felt every time he did this. I won't blame him. If he doesn't do it, then the boss will kill him. I don't want that. But being raped isn't on the top of my to-do list either.

The pain that was running through my body was unbearable. I had on the 'clothes' again; at least he did that. But I had to get out of here. I tried to think if a plan. I'd just try to get my hands out of the chains and run. But what about Naruto? I wasn't going to leave him here. He was my brother after all. Yes I did say brother. His boss makes him rape me, just to break me. I want to take him with me.

The door opens again after a few hours and its Naruto.

"Come on, be quiet, I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered to me, while undoing the chains that held me in place. Why was he doing this?

"Why are you risking you're life?" And after 6 years.

"I've done this for far too long… I'm going to get you out of here. And I don't care if I die in the process. You're my brother, and I shouldn't have done anything to you." He said hugging me once he'd undone the chains.

The screams and yells of guards from behind the both of us. We had to get away from them, we had to leave.

"Come on, this way." Naruto said and we changed course. I kept running and I felt Naruto's hand slide slowly out of mine. I looked around and saw that he was just standing there. Kunais were sticking out of his back.

"Naruto…"

"Go. It's not that far." He said and he just fell on the floor… dead. I couldn't bare it. So I ran, I ran out of there and never looked back.

There was a bridge that went over the canal and I just stood on it, looking out. Ducks were swimming on the water surface. There was a jut-out in the canal that caught my attention. You see it had been three weeks since I had managed to escape and had lost my brother. It was raining really heavily now, and had been for a while, and just looking out to the canal made me calm, but I saw a silhouette of a man standing there looking up at the sky. I decided to ignore it and carry on walking, so that's what I did. But I just couldn't just leave him there. I turned around and looked out to the water again, but found no one there.

"Maybe he left?" And I turned around and he was standing in front of me. The look on his face scared me. The only sound that could be heard then was the scream I made by the ghost of my twin brother killing me.

A/N: I hope you liked it and please review thank you.


End file.
